Question: Simplify the following expression: $ k = \dfrac{10q - 10}{-10q} + 4 $
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{-10q}{-10q}$ $ \dfrac{4}{1} \times \dfrac{-10q}{-10q} = \dfrac{-40q}{-10q} $ Therefore $ k = \dfrac{10q - 10}{-10q} + \dfrac{-40q}{-10q} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10q - 10 - 40q}{-10q} $ $k = \dfrac{-30q - 10}{-10q}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by -10: $k = \dfrac{3q + 1}{q}$